New Perspective
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Quinn Fabray needed some space after the birth of her baby, fate landed her in Llanview, PA where she met Starr Manning…
1. Chapter 1

**New Perspective**

**Ok so the Soap Fan Fiction forum has a challenge going on to take a Prime Time character and toss them into the realms of Daytime. So this is what I came up with. It's going to be multi chapter but I don't know how long it will end up being but I don't think it will go longer then 10 chapters if even. Also I am not a medical expert so anything sounding remotely medical is just my creative liberties… don't own OLTL or GLEE just the insane idea…**

* * *

She wasn't ready… she couldn't do this. Sure she had nine months to think about it but after the whole Terri Schuster disaster and then Regionals (to which they had placed second) she really didn't have time to think about finding adoptive parents.

But she had to do this… Puck would understand wouldn't he?

Suckering a breath of fresh air she looked in the distance to a small diner before looking at her watch.

She had some time before she had to catch the bus to her next destination and her newly flat stomach was kind of grumbly.

As she made her way towards the diner named 'Buenos Dais' she let her mind wander to what lead her here.

_'Come on Quinn,' Noah Puckerman said, 'she won't bite.'_

_She had been shocked that from the moment little Chloe was born the jock and notorious badass had been such a natural with her while she couldn't even stand to look at her._

It was nearly four weeks since her child had been born, school was out, summer had begun and she needed to get out of Lima, Ohio.

_"Dear Puck- I can't do it, I'm sorry. I'm leaving Lima tonight maybe for the summer, maybe forever I don't know. I'm sure you'll be a great dad to our little girl but I need to get out…._

_Love always- Quinn_

She could of sworn she heard his cursing from states away and so she set off on a journey to where she didn't know yet but at present her location was one Llanview, PA.

**xx**

"Hello, welcome to the Buenos Dais," a man in about his mid thirties said reaching her table with a friendly smile.

Quinn couldn't help but smile back at him, trying not to check him out…after all he was kind of hot.

"Do you need some time to order or?"

Looking at her watch she knew she was pressed for time.

"What would you recommend…."

"Christian," he said holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Quinn," she replied. She figured why bother creating some fictitious alias at this point.

"Quinn," he said, "that's a unique name… anyway what brings you to Llanview?"

"Just passing through, anyway speaking of I'm on a tight schedule."

Christian nodded as he turned away from her allowing for the blond to quickly check out his other features (why shouldn't she, Puck technically wasn't her boyfriend and she didn't see a ring on Christian's finger). She watched as he turned back and she swore her face was blushing a bit.

"Do you like Key Lime?"

Quinn nodded as she listened to him say something about some woman named Noel and her blue ribbon pie recipes.

**xx**

Licking her lips as she exited the café she had a smile on her face.

Christian wasn't kidding this had to be the best pie she had ever tasted. Even better then the one from this one sweet shop her parents took her and her sister to in Cincinnati on special occasions.

It was then she arrived at the bus station just in time to see her bus pull out without her.

"Sugar," she muttered under her breath despite the fact that her mind seriously was spouting out other words a mile a minute.

"What am I going to do?" she said looking up into the early evening sky. She had been highly religious girl till just about ten months ago when she felt fat, got shit faced on wine coolers at her best friend Santana Lopez's pool party and managed to sleep with her best friends boyfriend who also happened to be the best friend of her own boyfriend of that moment Finn Hudson…. Man her life seemed like a Soap Opera sometimes didn't it?

She was a stranger in this strange town and with only the cash in her wallet and the contents of her duffle bag to her name she decided to head back toward the diner, as it was the only place besides the bus station she knew. Maybe Christian would still be on his shift and he could suggest a place to stay the night.

**xx**

Christian Vega stood behind the counter to his mother's diner looking as the young blonde no older then seventeen or eighteen years old re-entered with a far off look in her eyes.

"Back so soon," he asked hoping he wasn't sounding like he was coming onto her. He was in love with Leyla Williamson and besides after the whole Jessica thing the thought of another albeit actual teenager falling for him was kind of flattering yet weird. It was then he remembered her talking about catching a bus and the tone of his facial expression did a total turn around.

"You missed your bus?"

He watched her nod, a pang out guilt hitting him.

He felt responsible for her missing her bus and he knew he needed to do something.

"So I take it your stuck here for the night."

She smiled.

"Thank god this is a twenty-four hour diner huh."

He shook his head.

This Quinn girl wasn't going to spend the night in a booth at the diner as he shook his head thinking that thankfully his roommate Oliver Fish had moved into his boyfriend Kyle Lewis's apartment cross town along with his baby Sierra Rose.

"You're not staying here."

He watched her slam a wad of cash on the counter.

"Well then I'll take a whole Key Lime pie…. Actually make it a slice and something more substantial…I'm a paying customer now…"

"Well then I'll wait until your done eating or you can take it to go."

"Go? Go where Christian the bus station?"

"I was thinking my place…" he paused realizing that came out wrong, "one of my roommates recently moved out so I thought since I was responsible for you missing your bus the least I could do was offer you a place to stay while you figure out what to do next."

**xx**

Quinn was flattered at the hospitality that Christian Vega (Chris as he insisted her calling him) had shown her and graciously accepted his offer. She had just taken her first real shower since fleeing Lima and had been making her way toward her room dressed only in a robe when she spotted a guy who looked to be in his early twenties standing in the hallway with only a pair of jeans on.

"Why hello there," he said, "I didn't know we had company…and company as pretty as you to boot."

She blinked wondering if this guy was for real.

"I mean I knew Chris had a thing for Blondes…you may want to stay clear of Leyla though…"

It was then it hit her… this guy thought she was sleeping with Christian.

"I'm sleeping in the spare room."

"Well if you get lonely I'm Ford and my room is right next door."

"Quinn… and don't worry I won't be needing your services."

And with that she breezed past the man as she headed back to the guestroom for a much needed rest.

**TBC**

**So like it? Hate it? How do you like it so far? Anyways I know Starr isn't mentioned in this chapter but Quinn will meet her soon…pinky promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Perspective**

**OK so timeline wise I'd say it's kind of up in the air as to what the last cannon event was that's happened in Glee-verse. As for OLTL verse Chris and Layla are engaged and Langston and Markko have split up cause of Ford (PS I kind of got a bit geeky when he mentioned Lakeland, FL but that's neither here nor there and he's still a douche bag. Anyways back to the story….**

After spending the past few nights sleeping at bus stations or on greyhounds it was kind of refreshing to have a good nights sleep in an actual bed for once.

Sitting up Quinn took in her surroundings while trying to figure out where it was she was exactly.

"Llanview Pennsylvania," she muttered to herself as she looked at her now useless ticket, which was supposed to take her out of this town.

She wondered if it was fate that led her to the Buenos Dias the previous day and into her conversation with Cristian Vega that prevented her from catching the bus.

Getting out of bed she changed into fresh cloths before tossing the rest of her discarded belongings back into her duffle bag and headed downstairs.

**XXX**

"You must be Quinn." A female figure spoke as she entered the common area of the apartment.

Quinn nodded looking at the woman over and flashed her a smile as she watched the woman put out a friendly hand.

"I'm Layla," she said explaining that she was Cristian's roommate and girlfriend… before pausing to correct herself and change the girlfriend to fiancé.

Quinn just smiled.

"So, your off to the bus station I guess."

She watched this Layla women's eyes fall to her bag before nodding.

"Where are you going?"

Quinn bit her lip. She really didn't like the whole third degree thing.

"I don't know… anywhere that isn't Lima, Ohio I guess."

Layla listened to the tone in the young blondes voice.

"Well this isn't Lima, Ohio so why don't you stay here."

Quinn tried to process this woman telling her she should stay, she didn't even know anything about her other then her name and she was telling her what to do.

"Here as in here or here as in Llanview."

"Both," Layla said, "I mean this apartment could use another female occupant."

She thought about things for the moment and shrugged.

Why not, what she saved in bus fare she could use for rent and besides stability was a good thing. She really couldn't be spending her summer roving around the country like a gypsy while she sussed out her life now could she?

"Well if your roommate don't mind."

Layla smiled saying it was already all right with Cristian and she'd run it by Ford later.

Quinn knew that from their encounter the night before Ford would be a willing participant in this arrangement.

Layla looked at her watch explaining that she worked as a secretary at the local police station and that she was running late.

Quinn meanwhile took a piece of paper and wrote down her cell number before heading to drop her bag off into her room.

**XXX**

When she arrived at the diner she had the pleasure of meeting Cristian's mother and the diner's proprietor Carlotta Vega who had clearly talked to her son about the blonde. The older woman not only hired her on the spot despite the fact that she was seventeen and had no job experience but she also told her she could get to work right away.

Tying on an apron she couldn't help but let out a small bout of laughter about the whole twist her life was suddenly taking. A year ago she would never of even considered having a summer job, heck she wouldn't have even considered getting a job like ever. She had thought she'd go through her life on her looks and popularity and be some rich mogul or former High School geeks trophy wife.

Her cell phone buzzed and as she didn't recognize the number on the caller ID she wondered if it was one of her new roommates checking up on her.

"Hello," she spoke into her phone.

"Q-quinn," a familiar voice nervously echoed into her ear.

And speaking of High School geeks she silently thought to herself as she processed the notion of Artie Abrams of all people calling her.

"Artie," she replied thinking it best to simply say his name.

"Where are you?"

"Obviously not in Lima."

"Obviously, anyway are you all right because we are all worried about you leaving as suddenly as you did. Tina's been on the internet a lot and thinks you might have postpartum depression or something and thinks you should come home and go see a doctor."

"Tell your girlfriend thanks for her concern but it's none of her business."

"Tina's not my…"

She cut Artie off. She wasn't in the mood to here him going off on the fact that he and Tina Cohen Chang were not an item when it was clear to everyone in glee that at the very least they had to be friends with benefits.

"Just tell them I'm alive and that maybe someday I'll come back to Lima but for now I just need time alone to think."

"I'll tell Chloe that her mommy misses her."

"You do that…." She paused for a bit before changing her tone, "and Artie… can you do me one more favor."

"Anything Quinn."

"Can you tell the others to please not call me cause I can't deal with them right now."

He promised to tell them this before they hung up.

**XXX**

She couldn't decide if it was the conversation with Artie or the lack of restaurant experience she had that caused her to be a complete and utter screw up. Carlotta was surely going to fire her before she left today and then she would be back to square one.

Perhaps Fate wasn't leading her to Llanview after all.

Sighing she turned to head out of the kitchen when she bumped into a figure on his way in.

Grateful she wasn't carting any food she looked up at the person.

He was a man..well still a boy of maybe nineteen or twenty.

"So Carlotta finally decided to hire a new girl," he said with a playfully smirk.

From his tone he clearly wasn't trying to come onto her which was refreshing.

"I'm Markko," he said holding out one hand while tying on his own apron with the other.

"Quinn," she replied, "and don't get too excited I'm probably the worst waitress ever."

Markko thought to some of the young girls who had come and gone from the diner and shook his head.

"You can't be that bad."

**XXX**

By the end of her shift Markko smiled.

"See it wasn't that bad."

"Considering I only messed up like five of my customers orders and didn't trip at all I think your right."

He watched the young blonde count her tips while humming a sweet song. There was just something about this Quinn girl and though he was fresh off his split with Langston and didn't want to pursue a rebound relationship he thought that one could never have too many friends.

"So, how long have you been here in Llanview?" he asked.

She looked at her watch.

"Just about twenty four hours ago."

He was impressed that she had been in town for such a short time and already seemed so grounded.

"Well then how about I give you a tour."

She blinked a bit. Maybe she was wrong about this Markko guy not wanting to hook up with her.

"Like a date," she spat before he broke out in a little laugh.

"If you want to call it one you can, but I was thinking more along the lines of one co worker showing another co worker around town."

Accepting his offer she instantly knew she was going to like it there.

**TBC**

**Ok so I had to have a Quartie scene I just had to LOL. Anyway I don't know if I want to make this a Quinn/Markko relationship or just keep them as friends/coworkers… also Quinn will meet Starr soon I promise….**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Perspective**

**Ok so I can already tell I'm not going to like the current Markko plot on OLTL but I digress… anyway on with the update.**

* * *

She didn't want to admit that she had fun with Markko the other night after all she wasn't in the mood to put herself in a relationship however neither was he.

They were talking over burgers at some joint called Rodi's where he told her all about how his girlfriend of three years left him for his TA one Robert Ford.

_"God that man is a snake."_

_"You know him."_

_Quinn had nodded as she exclaimed that Ford was now her roommate._

_Markko bit his lip._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No need to apologize, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."_

_Markko nodded thinking that was obviously the case as they continued to open up to one another._

She had learnt that he was an aspiring director who had given up going to film school in California for said girlfriend and was hoping to transfer out west from Llanview University in the fall.

She had told him all about how she used to be head cheerleader before quitting the squad for personal reasons (not noting said personal reasons were her having a child) and how she had sung in show choir.

_'Sometimes Rodi's has an open mic night…maybe we could sing a duet or something…I'm kind of a singer myself," he had told her with a playful smile._

_"I'll keep that in mind," she replied._

**XXX**

Entering the diner that following day for her shift she watched him look over to her with a smile.

"So I see you decided to return."

Flashing a smirk to him she knew what he was referring to and nodded as she tied on an apron.

"Well Carlotta didn't fire me so I figured what the heck."

He nodded to her as he told her what a few of the patrons had ordered explaining that he had to make a delivery run.

Sucking in a breath of the sweet smelling air of the diner at breakfast time she began to do her job.

As she made small talk with some of the customers mentally trying to take stalk in who the good tippers were for future references she couldn't help but let her eyes wander to where a young girl who looked to be about a couple years older then here had recently sat along with a little girl no more then two years old. She wanted to believe that the baby was the girls little sister or something but her own maternal instincts told her otherwise. The young blondes girl was a teen mom just like her.

**XXX**

Markko entered the diner once more and walked by the table in question smiling and waving to the duo before meeting Quinn back in the kitchen.

"I think table six is ready to make their order," he said.

She nodded.

Table six was her table and she really couldn't bring herself to going over there. It was then she remembered Markko waving to the girl seconds before.

"Y-you know her," she said stuttering when she spoke like Artie's nosey non-girlfriend Tina used to do.

Pointing to the customer who was playing peek-a-boo with her child he nodded.

"That's Starr Manning," he said like that meant anything to the blonde.

It didn't and Quinn just stood there like a dear in headlights waiting for him to continue.

"Remember the ex girlfriend I told you about last night."

Quinn nodded.

"Well Starr is her best friend well more then that they are related. She's also a close personal friend of mine despite all of that…want me to introduce you."

Quinn paused for a bit and thought things over.

Did she want to get to know this teen mother, to ask her how she went on day to day and see how her life could be if she were to go back to Puck and Chloe in Lima…

Shaking her head she tried to hold back a tear.

"No, and if you don't mind Markko could you take her table…and do you think Carlotta would mind if I stepped outside for some air."

"I don't think she'd mind you taking a break and of coarse I'll take the table."

Gently patting Quinn on her shoulder he watched the blonde leave the diner and head into the center of Angel Square. Clearly there was more to this blonde then she was letting on.

As he approached Starr's table he watched her eyes turn toward the window where she was following Quinn's steps.

"Who is she?" Starr asked.

Looking out to the crying blonde Markko simply smiled.

"Her name is Quinn and there is something about her that I just can't put my finger on."

**TBC**

**Thoughts… comments…ideas are loved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Perspective**

* * *

Starr smiled at her dearest friend as he talked about this Quinn girl and if he wasn't fresh from his split with Langston she could swear that something in his tone of voice said that he might be forming feelings for this blonde.

"Well what happened to bring on her tears?" Starr asked as Hope cooed from her high chair causing a smile to cross the young woman's lips.

Markko shrugged.

He had no clue. In one moment she seemed genuinely happy commenting about how she hoped she was a better waitress on her second day out. The next he was coming back in from a delivery and she was looking over at Starr's table with a sullen look before running out.

"You," he muttered as he made the realization.

"Me what?" Starr asked.

"I think it was something to do with you."

"How, I never even met the girl…do you think my dad?"

She shivered a bit. Though she loved her dad unconventionally like any daughter should at the same time she knew what a monster Todd Manning was after all this was the man who raped her boyfriends mother back in college and all too recently kidnapped and almost raped her a second time when she was in a vulnerable place.

Markko shrugged thinking the same thing about the man who once held him up on a meat hook at that very diner.

"Let's not talk about it now," he suggested, "anyway what do you want to order?"

Telling her friend her order they let their questioning about Quinn slip into the background for the moment.

**XXX**

Quinn couldn't let things slip into the background however as she sat herself down on a park bench in the center of town and proceeded to wipe her mascara stained eyes on her apron.

Sucking in a breath of cool air she let her eyes fall to her cell phone.

She wondered if she should call someone, possibly Artie who in calling her the day before had solidified himself as her Switzerland, her lifeline from her old life in Lima to whatever life she created for herself in the now.

No she wouldn't call Artie, she couldn't call Artie. Calling Artie would just be admitting defeat or something and she'd be better off hopping on the next bus back to Ohio, which was not what she was prepared to do.

In that moment she heard a male voice.

"Are you ok?"

She looked over to a young man who kind of reminded her of Finn in his demeanor…well only much shorter and perhaps a year or two older that was.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Seeing through it the guy sat down next to her and looked toward the diner.

"Did someone hurt you cause I can kick his ass."

"No, I'm good that is in the physical sense…emotionally however…"

"Care to talk about it?"

"What are you a shrink?"

"My mom is…. And she's always told me strangers are friends you haven't met yet…." He paused holding out his hand, "I'm Cole."

"Quinn," she said shaking his hand while thinking people were so friendly in this town.

Motioning to the diner a smile crossed his lips.

"Why don't I get you a bite to eat and we can talk inside."

She let out a laugh.

"What's so funny."

Motioning to her apron she grinned.

"I actually work at the Buenos Dias."

"Really…I haven't seen you there before."

"I started yesterday."

Cole nodded.

"Have you met Markko Rivera?"

"Yes actually."

Cole was talking up his friend and she was casually nodding as he led her back to the diner. She was going to have to face her demons she just hoped they would be sooner as opposed to later.

**XXX**

Markko had just handed Starr and Hope their orders when Quinn entered with of all people Cole.

Starr rolled her eyes.

Maybe this Quinn was some hot coed in one of Cole's classes at LU or something and that was why she was nervous. Yes that's what it had to be, she was a girl crushing on Cole and didn't want to face her… his girlfriend. Gearing up to go into bitch mode she watched Cole approach her and place a kiss on her cheek before ruffling their daughters hair.

Ok maybe she was wrong.

"Quinn," Cole's voice rang out.

Or….

Quinn turned around and approached where the three teens and the baby were sitting.

"This is Starr, my girlfriend."

Quinn faked a smile while Starr tried to hide a scowl.

"Pleased to meet you," Quinn nervously sputtered out.

"Likewise," Starr said as Quinn put on her game face and turned to the kid, "and who is this cutie, are you babysitting your little sister or something."

"Actually," Cole said with a proud smile, "that's Hope, she's or daughter.'

She tried to picture her, Puck, and Chloe in this position but she simply couldn't.

"Daughter?"

"It's a long story," Starr said.

"Not really… you guys had unprotected sex or the condom broke and nine months later…" pausing she spotted another table being filled and so she gracefully excused herself.

**XXX**

That had been the last time Starr and Cole saw Quinn that afternoon however Markko was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Quinn seemed like a nice person but now he wasn't so sure.

Spending the rest of the day getting the silent treatment from his new coworker he managed to corner her as she was in the process of clocking out.

"What's your deal Quinn."

She was curious as to what he meant in asking her this and she stood in silence until he spoke up again to clarify.

"The way you treated Starr and Cole, not cool, they are my friends Quinn."

"I'm sorry."

He listened to her sort of apology and could tell from the tone in her voice that there was more she was letting on and she could tell from his gaze he wasn't going to let her go without an explanation.

**XXX**

He took her to his room at the Angel Square hotel for some privacy and she took a seat on a beanbag chair while he looked directly at her from his perch on the bed.

"Ok, the reason I was like that earlier is because… well let's just say Starr and I have something in common."

Markko just gave her a curious look trying to decipher her cryptic comment.

"I'm a teen mom too."

Markko was speechless and she knew it was her cue to start at the very beginning.

"It all started ironic as it sounds Labor Day weekend… my best friend… well now ex best friend Santana Lopez was having a party….."

She told him all about how she was dating Finn Hudson but drinking a couple of wine coolers and feeling bloated lead her to sleeping with Finn's best friend, Santana's boyfriend Noah Puckerman and getting pregnant with his child.

"Wow," Markko said.

She nodded as he moved to her side and wrapped a reassuring arm around her.

She could tell in that instant that this boy was not going to judge her for her past sins.

**XXX**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_**New Perspective**_

_**So I totally just realized something unintentional that I did that wound up playing into Starr/Quinn's story a bit…. Anyway hope you like it as I'm trying to get over my own personal 'Funk' and have no clue what I'm even doing.**_

* * *

She had a few days to mull things over and she wished she could go back and start over. To simply go up to the young women's table and say 'hello I'm Quinn and I'll be your waitress this afternoon' but that was impossible. However she had managed to keep her job at the diner and she was really getting into the swing of things. It had almost been like this was her life all along…almost.

"So, has my mom been working you to the bone?" Cristian asked with a smile as they stood in the apartments kitchen one morning.

She smiled sweetly at him while not trying to directly stare at his abs (the one great thing about her roommates was the fact that it seemed Cristian and Ford were practically allergic to wearing shirts making for a nice view)

She shook her head.

"No, Carlotta is great."

He smiled glad to hear it as Layla walked in and the two of them shared a kiss making it Quinn's cue to leave to go to the diner where she instantly spotted Markko and flashed him a smile to which he reciprocated before heading out for a summer class at Llanview University starting out the beginnings of a typical day…typical until Starr showed up with another girl a couple years younger then her who she'd seen around the diner a lot. Letting out a sigh Quinn hoped that her second impression she gave to Starr Manning would be better then that infamous and catty first one.

**XXX**

"Starr," Dani Rayburn said as she flashed a look from her half sister to the waitress then back to her sister wondering what the deal was between them however before the younger teen could let something out Quinn flashed Starr and apologetic look.

"Starr I'm sorry about the other day," she said biting her tongue wondering if she was being a bad waitress and not asking for her order before apologizing.

Starr just locked her eyes on Quinn trying to read her however her blend of Cramer and Manning blood took over.

"Apologize for what, for snapping at me for being a statistic, it's fine…"

"So then Markko told you about Chloe then," Quinn said with a smile all the while Starr tensed up.

It felt like forever ago when she believed her little girl was dead when in reality she was being raised under her nose by her crazy cousin Jessica going under the moniker Chloe. She wondered how this Quinn girl could of possibly knew this and why she was drudging it up now. But then again if she were referring to HER Chloe then why would she be asking Starr if Markko had told her about something she LIVED through for goodness sakes.

Quinn could tell the answer was no.

"I guess he didn't, anyway let me get you two your order and then maybe I could take a seat and tell you my dirty little secret…" she eyed Dani, "I guess your friend can here it too."

Dani looked at her watch making some kind of excuse to leave while Starr placed an order guessing that if Markko, who she thought of, as a brother trusted this Quinn then there had to be something beneath the surface.

**XXX**

A few moments later Quinn returned to the table with Starr's order as well as a coffee for herself and took a seat across from the young woman who after a long moment of silence finally spoke up.

"Who is Chloe?"

"Chloe is my daughter…" Quinn choked out in a whisper making Starr kind of see what all the blonde's hostility had been about. She had a few ideas mulling in her mind regarding this ranging from the fact that she lost her child at birth or that her parents forced her to give her child up for adoption.

"What happened?" Starr asked while Quinn nervously swallowed.

In feeling a small lump form in the back of her throat she wondered if this was a good idea.

"I was jealous…I saw you and Cole with Hope and I panicked a bit. I'm only seventeen I'm not ready to take control of another persons life, I can hardly take care of my own obviously…." She paused thinking of Puck, "and forget about her father he's a Neanderthal."

Quinn then decided that it was imperative she took Starr back to the beginning telling the other teen mom all about that night with Puck, the nine month emotional roller coaster made bearable by of all things joining glee club and how she felt the need to get away from it all.

It was Starr now that was feeling a jealous tinge. She would give anything to have those first few weeks…months even with her own child and didn't know why anyone would willingly give it up. She decided however to leave that story for another day if needed and instead muttered about how she accepted the blondes apology before scribbling down her phone number telling Quinn she was there if she ever needed to talk.

**XXX**

By the time Markko came back from his class along with Cole it had seemed that the two young women were getting along swimmingly.

"I see you managed to become friends?" Markko asked with a grin.

Starr nodded while Quinn pulled Cole to the side for a moment giving him the readers digest version of what she told Starr putting all three friends on the same page for the moment.

When the duo finally rejoined Starr and Markko they were laughing as if they had been old friends.

**XXX**

**TBC**

So my muse may not be as golden at this piece as she thought. I do know Quinn WILL eventually end up back in Lima but that's all I know. Reviews and suggestions loved (comment if the muse takes any ideas)


	6. Chapter 6

**New Perspective**

**Another update is here. Had to do another Quartie scene…cause Artie Abrams is my crack. Anyways thanks to everyone for reading hope this doesn't disappoint.**

**XXX**

Quinn was glad to finally get some time off of work at the diner and decided that instead of taking the time and mulling around the apartment she's head out to the park and take in the fresh air.

She quickly found a quaint grassy spot under the shade of a tree where she tossed down and oversized blanket she borrowed from her roommates and prepared to flop down to get suckered into the latest in celebrity gossip. That drama would help her forget her own that she was sure of.

However she didn't read.

Perhaps it was her newfound friendship with fellow young mother Starr Manning or perhaps it was that maternal instinct finally kicking in. Whatever the case was that caused her to flip open her cell phone and dial that particular number she'd never know.

"Who this be?" his familiar voice rang in her ear while she tried to hold back a chuckle.

"It's me..Quinn."

"Quinn," his tone changed from psudo gangster to total dork in an instant, "why are you calling me? Are you checking up to make sure I've kept my promise?"

She shook her head not like he could see it or anything. She knew he kept his promise after all there were no other glee kids trying to contact her since her absence.

"Is it a crime for me to just want to here your voice Artie?"

She could just picture the young mans face flushing a million shades of red as she spoke that line.

"Uh…well…"

Listening to him fumble for a response was cute however she decided to let him off the hook.

"Well that and I just wanted to know how things were in Lima."

"You mean how your DAUGHTER is," he said…emphasis on the last word causing a tear to run down her cheek.

"Well a few days after our last conversation your parents showed up at the Puckerman's with some old baby things of yours and your older sisters."

Quinn bit her lip.

Her parents.

She really didn't think of them much, not since they kicked her out of the house when she was five months pregnant and pretty much disowned her.

She listened to Artie as he talked with much enthusiasm about how Chloe was glued to this old stuffed pink lamb. As he talked about it Quinn knew that this was the same stuffed animal that hardly left her side since she started pre-school and had instantaneously befriended Brittany and Santana two girls who probably hated her guts right now.

"Hold on a sec Quinn and I'll text you a picture."

She waited the second and listened for the sound of her phone to beep. When it did she opened up Artie's message and smiled as she saw the photograph of the little girl sitting in one of those little baby swings hands holding the stuffed animal.

"She's beautiful isn't she…just like her mom."

It was no secret that despite whatever his relationship with Tina Cohen Chang was that Artie kind of had a sweet spot for her stemming from the time that Mr. Schuster had paired them up for that Ballad assignment.

"I'm sorry was that too forward?"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh into his ear.

"No, I actually took it as a complement."

There was a short silence before he spoke up once more.

"So, there is no way that your going to tell me where you are is there Quinn?"

"No."

"What about when you'll be back?"

She paused a bit. She knew that she wasn't going to stay in Llanview forever and although she didn't have an exact date in her head she just said the first thing to some to her mind.

"I'll be back by the time school starts back up."

"Fair enough," he replied, "so vaguely can you tell me about where you are…that is if you want to."

She thought about it for a second.

"Well Artie," she began, "would you believe me if I told you that I was working as a waitress?"

She heard him laugh a bit as she went on to talk about her job at the Buenos Dias café.

**XXX**

Still on the phone with Artie Abrams she spotted a familiar threesome walking in her general direction.

"It was nice talking to you," she said, "but I have to go."

"Bye," Artie said as she clicked off the phone as the trio finally approached her.

"Quinn hi," Starr said with a smile, "so this is what you do on your day off."

Quinn just nodded as Cole flashed her a look of his own while holding Hope in his arms.

"Do you mind if we join you?"

Quinn shook her head.

She didn't mind at all, especially after Artie just told her all about Chloe spending time with Hope seemed like a good thing to do.

Setting out her own blanket she watched as the happy family took a seat.

"So?" Starr asked, "who were you on the phone with when we arrived."

"Just a friend."

Starr nodded leaving it at that while Cole placed the little girl on the ground where she instantly made her way to Quinn causing the young set of parent's faces to light up.

"It looks like you're a natural there Quinn," Cole said.

She just nodded as she picked up one of Hope's toys and began to make baby talk noises as she played with the young girl.

She wondered if she was more at ease because it was a strangers kid or if Cole was right and she was a natural mother. She wondered if this was what it would be like if she stayed in Lima and hadn't fled like she did…or since she fled what life could be when she returned. Her and Puck hanging out an a bright afternoon in the park with little Chloe playing by their side in one of the over the top designer baby outfits that Kurt had so generously bought her.

**XXX**

The afternoon was going by swimmingly however by the time Cole had decided to take Hope for some ice cream leaving Quinn alone with Starr the younger of the two girls was about to verge on tears.

This was when Starr decided it was now or never to speak what was on her mind.

"You know Quinn you're so lucky."

"Me? Lucky? Now why on earth would you say something like that I mean clearly you're the one that's put together. Raising your daughter, having a healthy relationship with her father, graduating High School with top marks and going to University in the fall."

Starr let out a laugh.

"That may all be true but there is allot more that has happened beyond what you see."

Quinn nodded intrigued as to what the other girl had to say.

"For starters I am grateful that Cole's mom, my mom, and well my entire extended family help me in taking care of Hope when I'm in school or trying to study…not to mention that my family has money so we want for nothing."

Quinn just nodded.

"But in all seriousness Quinn for the first few months of Hope's life I thought she had died."

Quinn just sat and listened as Starr went on in explicit details from the beginning. From how her father wanted to move her and her family to Hawaii which was what lead her and Cole to make love in the first place. From her father brutally beating Cole when he found them in bed, them going on the run when they found out about the baby, her dad wanting to steal the baby yet instead one of her crazy cousin Jessica's alters 'Bess' did the deed.

"She named her Chloe you know…Jessica did which is why when I heard about your Chloe I was a bit on edge."

"I didn't notice," Quinn said.

Starr just nodded.

"At least you have a chance to spend those first precious months with your little girl."

Quinn nodded a tear streaming down her face.

"I know…it's just what if I'm not a good mom."

"From the way you were with Hope just now I think you'd be a very good mom."

"Y-you think so."

Starr nodded.

"I know so."

They were locked in a friendly embrace when Cole and Hope returned.

The young man let a half smile cross his lips at the scene.

"So what was I just walking into?" he asked in typical male fashion.

"Starr was just giving me some perspective."

Cole nodded as he placed Hope in her mother's arms going on about how Markko had called him and told him he had tickets to see some band playing at some place called Ultraviolent saying that his mom would watch Hope and that there was an extra ticket for Quinn if she wanted to come.

The blonde smiled at the invite.

She had to admit she loved the band in question plus a night out at a club could be kind of fun.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**Ok do you still like this? I hope so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Perspective**

**Ok so I'm kind of writing this as I go along LOL anyway thank you whoever is reading this and I hope you still are enjoying it…**

Standing in her room at the apartment Quinn let out a sigh as she continually began to toss cloths around the room.

She shouldn't have agreed to go to the club with Starr, Cole, and Markko she really shouldn't of.

She seriously had nothing to wear.

God she wished Kurt were there then perhaps maybe he'd be able to lend her some sage fashion advice.

Picking up a piece of clothing that was draped over a chair she held it up to the full-length mirror.

"What would Kurt say," she repeated her latest mantra before hearing a knocking sound behind her followed by a friendly voice piping out.

"Who is Kurt?"

Turning round to look at Layla she flashed a simple smile. Judging from her roommates voice she must of thought Kurt was her boyfriend from back home causing Quinn to let out a laugh.

"He's not what you think…he's a friend of mine…a GAY friend of mine."

Layla nodded thinking of her own gay friends Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish who since moving cross town to look after their little baby Sierra Rose were hardly ever around much anymore.

"Anyway so what is it you wish you had Kurt's opinion on if I may be so bold?"

Quinn smiled.

'I was invited out tonight."

The young woman smiled.

"Markko asked you didn't he?"

"Markko will be there but it's a group thing… not a date."

She nodded.

"Sure," she whispered under her breath, "let me guess your seeing the show at UV tonight?"

Quinn nodded as a smile crossed the young woman's face.

Holding up a well manicured finger up she told Quinn she'd be right back which she was holding a little purple dress that looked to be about Quinn's size and probably cost the woman the majority of her paycheck as a receptionist for the LPD.

"My friend Adriana just sent me this from Paris…try it on."

"Layla I couldn't."

The woman just pushed the dress to the blonde.

"Take it, I insist."

Quinn smiled wondering what she could do to repay the woman who as if reading her mind said.

"No payment is necessary…just have fun tonight."

Quinn tossed her arms around Layla and smiled telling her she would as she began to undress.

**XXX **

Layla was right, the dress fit her like a perfect glove as she modeled the look in front of her full length mirror thanking whatever higher powers would listen for her stellar pre-pregnancy body.

Heading downstairs she spotted Markko already sitting on the couch, Cristian having let him in.

"Wow Quinn," he said his eyes glued to the blonde, "you look…"

She could feel her face blushing a bit as she watched her companion trying to formulate the right words to say.

"Thanks," she simply replied before he finished his sentence thinking that her companion cleaned up pretty nicely himself in the pair of black skinny jeans and tight gray t-shirt he had on.

They stood in silence checking each other out some more. Both not wanting to fall for one another for varying reasons and yet both of them feeling some kind of sparks in the moment.

"Anyway…we should go…we told Starr and Cole…"

Quinn nodded picking up the silver clutch that complemented her outfit and following him out the door.

**XXX**

She had never been to a place like Ultra violent that was for damn sure as she reached the door and was given one of those stamps on her hand to signify she was under twenty one.

Starr and Cole had arrived in that moment, smiles on their faces as they clung to one another.

"I take it you don't have places like this back in Lima?"

Quinn let out a laugh. Despite being a small town they probably did however…

"I kind of lived a sheltered life," she replied.

"You had a kid," Cole said, "how sheltered could your life be?"

Quinn smiled wondering if she should take Cole's comment with an air of offence or not.

Simply smiling she shrugged her bare shoulders while letting out a laugh explaining how the Fabray's had pretty much treated her like some china doll and what happened that one night when she so stupidly told Noah Puckerman she 'trusted' him was a mere fluke.

Cole just nodded as Starr commented that she needed to go to the ladies room and that Quinn should join her.

Quinn nodded and as they walked away they could hear Markko commenting about why women went to the bathroom in packs.

**XXX**

"So," Starr said as she fixed her makeup in the mirror, "have you thought more about going back to Ohio and your daughter."

Quinn smiled.

"I think I've come to the conclusion that I'll be back sooner rather then later if that's what you mean."

Starr smiled, as she was glad to hear this wonderful news.

It was then the door to the bathroom opened and another girl entered staring daggers at Starr and Quinn.

"So, I see you found yourself a new best friend," the third girl spat in a jealous tone.

Quinn could instantly tell who this person was as she'd seen her once or twice at the apartment but kept to herself at the times.

Deciding to be the better person Quinn held out her hand.

"Quinn Fabray," she said with a faked smile.

"Langston Wilde," the other girl replied before it clicked, "so your Ford's new roommate…you two haven't?"

Quinn couldn't believe what this Langston girl was asking her.

"No."

"Good, so are you two having a girls night or?"

Man this Langston had allot of questions, which lead Quinn to come up with an answer that would piss the girl off.

"Actually we're here on a double date. Starr's with Cole of coarse and well you know Markko Rivera right? Well he's my date."

Quinn was trying to read Langston in the moment. Was she slightly jealous…you bet.

"Well," the brunette said with a mock sincerity, "have fun."

And with that she left the bathroom.

Starr couldn't believe the scene that just played out before them after all Langston had been her best friend for so long and now for a scene like that to play out…but Quinn she was brilliant.

Flashing Quinn a smile she shook her head.

"Surprisingly not as awkward as I thought the situation would be," Starr said as they finished up and headed to where the boys were.

"We were beginning to worry that you guys flushed yourselves in," Cole said placing a kiss on Starr's cheek.

Quinn shook her head as she flashed a half smile to Markko.

"Actually we had a run in with your ex."

"Langston's here," Markko spoke.

Quinn shook her head leaving out the part that the girl looked on the verge of freaking out when she heard Markko was the blonde's date.

Before anything else was said a man with bleached blonde hair who looked to be in his late 20's early 30's stood on the stage thanking everyone for being in the club and announcing the band.

**XXX**

Quinn had to admit the band played much better live then they did on their album and as they began to play one of her personal favorite songs she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Want to dance?" Markko asked.

Nodding she took his hand and let him glide her across the floor.

The boy was good…like Mike Chang good and for the first time in a long time Quinn Fabray was beginning to feel like herself again.

The set finished up just as soon as it started and the band said they would be taking a bit of a break before going back on leaving a DJ to continue to spin music.

Cole headed to get the group drinks while Markko was busy dancing on the floor with Starr (who he'd told Quinn was like a little sister to him). It was then that all her momentary happiness began to crash down on her with one simply song….

_Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit_  
_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

Of all the songs in all the world that could of played in that club on that night it had to be that one.

_A singer in a smokey room_  
_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
_For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

All the thoughts of the previous few months began to flood into her mind all at once.

Hooking up with Puck, joining Glee (initially to destroy if from within for Sue but later falling in love with it), finding out she was pregnant, lying to Finn about the paternity, getting kicked out of the house, her budding friendship with Mercedes (who probably hated her right now), giving birth after they performed at Regionals (to which they performed this very song…the song that meant so much to glee club from the beginning)

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching in the night_  
_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_  
_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

It was all too much and she ran out of the club, breezing past Cole with the drinks and she went.

"Where did Quinn go?" Cole asked as he handed Starr her drink.

"What do you mean," His girlfriend replied.

"I mean she just ran outside in a hurry…"

"I'm going to go find her," Markko said handing his drink back to Cole and heading out toward the alleyway outside the club spotting the teary eyed blonde instantly.

**XXX**

"I shouldn't of come here," he heard her teary cries, "I shouldn't of come here…"

Not knowing what came over him in the next moment Markko placed a hand on her shoulder casually brushing her hair back and gazing into her tear stained eyes.

"You shouldn't of come where Quinn… UV or…"

"Llanview…I should never of come to Llanview…"

He listened as through her tears she began to murmur something about the Journey song that had just plated over the PA system of the club and it's significance causing him to nod.

"Do you want me to take you to the bus station and get you a ticket to Lima."

Quinn shook her head.

"No Markko…I can't go back there…not yet…I don't know what I'd do…what I'd say."

He cupped her chin in his hands as he locked eyes into hers.

Sitting in silence they continue to stare at one another taking in every inch of the others beings until out of nowhere their lips met one another and they engaged into a long lingering kiss.

Pulling back they both sucked in a deep breath trying to read the others expression.

"So, do you want to go back in?" Markko asked.

Quinn shook her head.

"No, I think I'm going to head back to the apartment."

"I'll take you."

"No, stay here with Starr and Cole…I don't want to be a killjoy on your evening."

"Your never a killjoy Quinn."

She smiled insisting that she could use the fresh air before telling him she'd see him around and began to head home all the wile reflecting on the kiss and the shape of things to come.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**So some Quarkko fluff….like it? Hate it? Let me know…**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Perspective**

**Ok so I finally decided what familiar face would join Quinn in Lima….any guesses? Well by mid chapter they will all will be revieled! Still don't own either fandom just a play list on my Ipod dedicated entirely to Kristen Alderson, Kassie DePaiva, Chris Colfer, and Kevin McHale….**

* * *

_"No Markko…I can't go back there…not yet…I don't know what I'd do…what I'd say."_

Her words that served as a prologue to that kiss replayed in her head like a broken record while the visions of said kiss always proceeded to follow said words…usually in slow motion.

She didn't know what to think about the kiss. After all Markko was so cavalier about it after it happened, acting like something like that didn't happen. But it did and Quinn was more confused then she had been before if at all possible.

Did Markko mean to kiss her? Did it just happen in the moment? After all she had to admit that stupid Journey song turned her into an utter wreck.

Entering the diner she instantly spotted him and let out a sigh as she shoved her hands into her pockets…well whatever it was she'd soon find out.

**XXX**

Markko looked at the blonde as she entered the diner. He knew she was wondering about the kiss and truthfully so was he. Sure he was the one who initiated the kiss but she didn't pull back, didn't complain afterward. Was he planning on starting a relationship with her? Well if she wanted to he wouldn't protest. However to be honest in his eyes the kiss just kind have happened in the moment.

"Quinn," he said with a bit of a nervous squeak in his tone.

"Markko," she simply replied.

He didn't think asking about the kiss was the appropriate thing to do and so he asked the next best thing.

"How are you feeling."

He watched as she cracked a half smile in his direction.

"It depends…after my meltdown last night at UV I'm feeling better I suppose…overall I'm still a bit confused."

"If you want my offer to buy you a bus ticket back to Ohio still stands."

She shook her blonde ponytail sweetly.

"No, I think I'll be sticking round Llanview for a while," she replied as she tied on an apron and headed to a table where a young boy that was maybe a year younger then her recently sat along with two female companions."

She smiled as she approached her regulars to take their orders while Markko went about his own business.. The kiss not coming up in the moment. Perhaps that kiss was just a kiss after all and it was nothing that either of them should be fretting about…maybe.

**XXX**

"Oh my god Markko KISSED you!" Starr exclaimed as the two girls (along with Hope) sat outside the diner during Quinn's break that afternoon.

"It was nothing."

"Well you brought it up so I don't know about it being nothing….so…care to kiss and tell."

Quinn figured why not after all Starr had been the one to give her perspective on other situations and she was one of Markko's dearest friends.

"Ok so you know how I fled from UV after 'Don't Stop Believing' came on in the club."

Starr just nodding not asking why that particular song caused her to flake.

"Well Markko found me in the ally crying."

Again Starr didn't say anything about it.

She told her all about how in one breath she was telling him how she shouldn't of stayed in Llanview and in the next he was offering to buy a bus ticket and then the kiss.

"So did you feel anything Quinn."

She nodded.

"But it's not what you think. Markko is a great guy and I think if the time and place that we met was different I may of felt sparks."

"But you didn't."

Quinn shook her head.

"When we kissed I realized something…I'm still in love with Puck."

"Puck? You mean Noah right? Chloe's dad."

Quinn nodded as she told Starr how somewhere in the back of her mind she'd always been in love with the Neanderthal even when he was with Santana, and Rachel, and Mercedes and she had been with Finn.

"So, this is more incentive for you to go back…to start a family."

Picking up a toy Hope just dropped and handing it back to the little girl Quinn smiled.

"I'm almost ready Starr…almost…"

Starr smiled as the blonde headed back into the café to finish off her shift.

**XXX**

Standing at the Lima, Ohio bus depot she glared at her non-boyfriend as she pulled a strain of blue hair from her eyes.

"Why am I doing this again Artie?" Tina Cohen Chang asked.

"Because Quinn is our friend and we care for her," he simply responded causing her to roll her eyes.

Sure Quinn Fabray was in New Directions with them but there was never really a moment when she would have considered the blonde ex Cheerio to be her friend. In fact the only people she thought of as friends as opposed to teammates were Artie (obviously), Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, and Mike Chang.

"She's going to be pissed you know…you promising not to tell any other members of Glee club about your correspondence."

"Well your not just any other member of Glee now are you T, you're my girl."

She let out a laugh as she leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Besides when she told me all about her waitress job at the Buenos Dias she brought it upon herself to know that I would google the place."

"And you told me because….Quinn would want to know."

"Because it was more accessible for you to trek across country to drag her back then me and my chair."

Tina just let out a laugh as the announcement came on that the bus heading to Llanview PA was now boarding causing her to give Artie one more kiss.

"Good luck," he whispered as she walked away.

**XXX**

When she had returned to the diner she had managed to steal a moment with Markko to talk about the kiss. He simply laughed and confirmed what she had thought. He was just in the moment and meant nothing to him unless it meant something to her. She shook her head and they went on with business as usual for the remainder of the day.

And yet when Quinn woke up the following morning she felt something was off and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Do you want me to cover your shift?" Cristian asked as she entered the kitchenette of the apartment.

She shook her head.

"I'm fine…" she paused before turning back to look at her roommate. Letting out a deep breath she shook her head, "actually not really…but I'm not sick or anything."

Cristian nodded as she went on.

"I have this crazy feeling that something is happening or about to happen."

"Well if you need me to cover you for any reason you have my cell number."

Quinn nodded and headed to the diner where her day began as normal as ever at first.

And then right around 10 AM as she was chatting with Cole at the counter she spotted a female enter the diner.

No, it couldn't be her…her eyes had to playing tricks on her. She blinked as she watched the young Asian girl dressed mostly in black with blue streaks glistening in her hair begin to make her way toward the counter.

Definitely her eyes were playing tricks it couldn't be her, after all no one knew she'd been in Llanview let alone her.

However soon the girl took a seat on the vacant stool at Cole's side and looked over to her, a smile on her face.

"So Quinn, are you going to take my order or what?"

**XXX**

**TBC**

**What did you think about this chapter? Should I of done more with the kiss? Should I of sent someone else other then Tina to go and 'fetch' Quinn? All comments and thoughts are loved. PS Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Perspective**

**Ok after a long bout of writers block thanks to hearing that Brandon Buddy was not resigning his contract and Cole will most likely be recast not to mention a scuffle or two with the muse I finally bring you the latest chapter…still don't own either fandom…**

**XXX**

"So, Quinn are you going to take my order or what?"

Nope her eyes were not playing tricks on her, it really was Tina Cohen Chang sitting there in the flesh at the Buenos Dias café.

"Tina," she spat out, "how did you find me…no don't answer that…I knew I shouldn't of told Artie where I was working…your boyfriend is so a dead man by the way."

"Artie's not my…"

"Save it Tina…you guys can deny it all you want but you're a couple TRUST ME."

Cole sat in his spot on Tina's other side and couldn't help but get into the two girls conversation.

"So.." he said in an attempt to break the tension, "I take it you two know each other."

Quinn just ignored Cole and kept her attention turned to the young Asian girl who although she claimed was painfully shy definitely had a knack of poking into peoples businesses.

"You DO know that he told me you've been playing shrink trying to psychoanalyze me."

She just stood silently neither confirming or denying Quinn's accusation as the blond finally took notice of the young man in the area though instead of introducing him to her 'friend' she simply let her lips curl into a half smile.

"Cole here, his mom is a shrink, I don't need you…in fact Cole do you mind giving Tina money for a bus ticket back to Ohio…I'll pay you back when Carlotta gives me my paycheck."

Cole shook his head.

"I can't do that Quinn."

"Why, don't you trust me."

"Oh I know you'd be good for the money it's just your not seeing my mom."

Quinn crossed her arms as she glared at the young man.

"How would you know if I was seeing her or not what with Doctor-Patient confidentiality and all."

Ok sure she wasn't seeing Dr. Saybrook but Cole and Tina didn't have to know that.

Cole just rolled his eyes as he looked at his friend who had just re-entered the diner.

Looking at the young customer who was sitting next to Cole, his mind began to flash back to his earlier memories of Langston what with her black cloths and colored hair streaks.

"Markko," Cole's voice suddenly filled the air taking the young man out of his flashbacks and daydreams at least for the moment, "do you think you could cover Quinn's shift for the rest of the day.

Looking from his best friend to the beautifully complex blonde to the chillingly familiar young Asian girl he just nodded.

"Cole why did you just do that?" Quinn asked slightly annoyed.

"You and your friend clearly have issues to discuss."

Quinn let out a sigh, as it was obvious she wasn't going to be able to argue her way out of this one as she cocked her head in Markko's direction.

"Markko, this is Tina by the way."

Markko smiled as he held out his hand to the girl.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," she replied flashing a sweet smile before Quinn dragged her out of the diner and into the middle of Angel Square.

**XXX**

"So," Quinn asked noticing the one oversized bag that was in the dark haired girls arms as the duo walked along the square, "where are you staying?"

Tina shrugged. She never really thought it out beyond Artie buying her the bus ticket to Llanview, PA and her going to the café to get Quinn to come back home where she belonged.

"I have no clue," she admitted to the blonde who smiled.

"Well you have a place to stay now," Quinn replied as they made their way to the apartment all the while Quinn thinking that she knew she'd sensed something major happening though in no way shape of form would she of ever guessed it would be in the guise of Tina.

By the time they arrived at the apartment Tina's eyes widened.

"Wow, this is where your staying…so I guess you plan to take up permanent residence here huh."

Quinn shrugged.

"Really I've been taking life one day at a time to be honest…anyways let me show you to our room."

Tina just nodded as Quinn lead her inside the apartment.

She was impressed at the place Quinn was staying in and it was apparent in the way the smile of approval formed on her lips.

As Quinn opened the door to her room she smiled back.

"I bet your wondering how I came to live here."

"Yea," Tina said.

"Well I had no clue as to where I was going though when the bus I was on took a pit stop here in Llanview I decided to look around."

"And you liked what you saw?"

Smiling Quinn went on.

"Well, actually I was at the diner and was too engrossed in conversation with a man there that I missed my connection."

"Markko or Cole?"

"Huh."

Tina couldn't believe that Kurt and Mercedes were rubbing off on her and she had become a total gossipmonger.

"The guy."

"Oh…neither actually. His name was Cristian and this is his place."

Tina's jaw looked like it was about to fall to the floor.

"It's not like that Tina, he has a girlfriend, fiancé actually who lives here too along with another roommate."

Tina definitely felt better after that revelation and was about to speak up and play inquisitor some more however the sound of someone knocking filled the air.

"Expecting someone?" Tina asked.

Quinn shook her head as she opened the door to see two familiar figures.

"Hi Hope," she suddenly cooed in a singsong voice as she tilted her head in the direction of the young girl in the older blonde girls arms.

The older girl handed Quinn the baby and she began to rock her in her arms all while Tina looked on.

The girl entered the apartment and instantly looked over to Tina, a smile on her face.

"Tina right."

The dark haired girl nodded watching the blonde hold out her hand.

"I'm Starr."

Tina shook Starr's hand still not 'getting' it.

"Cole sent you didn't he?" Quinn asked.

"He cares about you…"

Quinn let out a long sigh. If she owned the dishes that sat in the pantry she swore she'd be tossing something right about now. Instead she began to raise her voice though not too loud least she scare Hope.

"I get that you all care about me but I'm not some porcelain doll…I am practically seventeen which is the age of consent in most states…I am capable of taking care of myself."

And following the outburst she squatted down to the floor to where she had recently placed Hope to play with her little toys causing Tina and Starr to share a glance and walk away to the side.

"I take it you're here to bring her back to Lima?"

Tina nodded.

"Has she mentioned going back?" Tina asked curiously.

Starr nodded making Tina smile a bit as their eyes looked over to where Quinn was spending time with Hope.

"Is she yours?" Tina asked hoping she wasn't imposing.

Starr nodded.

Tina was impressed how grounded this girl was.

"So Cole I take it is the father…" pausing Tina clarified, "I met him earlier and I can definitely see some resemblance…plus Quinn accused him of sending you."

Starr smiled and nodded.

"Yes Cole is her father."

"So, are you two married or…"

"It's complicated."

Tina nodded leaving it at that as the two paused to watch Quinn some more.

"She's so good with Hope," Starr said, "I keep telling her she'd be a good mother if she gave it the chance."

"Hey if Puck can pull off this parental thing out of the gate it should be a cakewalk for Quinn."

Starr nodded as although she'd never met Noah Puckerman, Starr had heard about him enough from Quinn.

The baby made a crying noise all of a sudden and Quinn scooped her up.

"I think someone needs her mommy."

Starr took the baby explaining that it was almost time for her nap and she should go before tilting her head to Quinn.

"So, are you planning on leaving anytime soon."

Quinn bit her lip trying to formulate an answer. Finally she shrugged her shoulders.

"The jury is still out, but I think there is a strong possibility of me hopping on a bus in the next 48-72 hours."

Upon hearing this Tina grinned though she let Quinn continue.

"I'll definitely say goodbye when the time comes."

Starr smiled as the group said their goodbyes and Starr and Hope took their leave.

**XXX**

"Did you mean what you said?" Tina asked when Starr left, "about the 48-72 hours thing."

Quinn nodded and if Tina were the hugging type she'd totally be tossing her arms around the blonde in the moment.

Before anything else could be said however the door opened and an older man dressed only in a pair of gym shorts entered the common area of the apartment.

"Quinn your home early," he said as his eyes moved on to Tina, "so…whose your friend?"

Winking in the young Asian girls direction his tone had changed from friendly to lecherous in mere moments.

"Ford this is Tina and she's OFF LIMITS."

Usually those two words meant jack squat to him as he had the habit of not only dating multiple women at once but also dating women who were otherwise attached. However he liked Quinn and if she said her friend was off limits well…

"And by the way she'll be staying here for a while I hope that's alright," he listened to the blonde add.

…well at least he could look at the Perky Goth and fantasize about her, not crime in that right?

**XXX**

"God that guy seems sleazier then Puck," Tina said as they got back into Quinn's room…"no offence."

Quinn understood and let out a little laugh. There was no offence to be taken though seriously Robert Ford was a far more skeevier man skank then the 'Puckasaurus' ever had been.

"So," Quinn said as she took a seat on her bed, Tina sitting across from her on the floor, "I'm sure you want to know the whole story…why I left…why I wound up here."

"You mean besides being stranded at the bus station due to your conversation with Cristian Vega who I hope to meet soon by the way."

Quinn nodded saying that she'd definitely meet him soon before continuing her train of thought.

"So, it all began when Chloe was born and I asked Puck one last time if he wanted to keep her."

"And he said yes."

Quinn nodded.

"And then I instantly regretted it, what with me living with Mercedes and Puck's mom basically hating me cause I wasn't Jewish…"

"Is that the reason you left…cause you weren't a Jew cause you do know that could be rectified."

Quinn laughed thinking about what her parents would think if she told them she planed on converting to Judaism…they would of disowned her in a nano second if they hadn't already done so in a way when Finn inadvertently told them she'd been pregnant…in song.

"The reason I left Tina is that I didn't think I'd be a good mother considering the way I was brought up…I mean not that the Fabray's were bad parents it's just that they were cold people hence why I used to be a cold person myself."

Tina thought back to the ice queen the former head Cheerio had been and nodded.

"Well at least your parents were present, I mean I know mine love me but I swear ever since I turned thirteen they have been off saving the world more often then they are home with me."

Quinn's heart broke at hearing Tina's confession.

"Anyway I watched you with Hope earlier and you'd make a great mother."

Quinn nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know Tina, and I think I'm ready now."

It was then that the two girls finally hugged spending the rest of the evening talking about what should happen during Quinn's last days in Llanview and what should be done upon her return to Lima.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**Ok was this choppy or was it just me? **

**Reviews are like crack to me so please feed my addiction and click below!**


	10. Chapter 10

**New Perspective**

**OK this is the final chapter of this piece…I'd like to thank everyone who came along for the ride…still don't own either fandom cause if I did Hannah wouldn't exist and Puck and Quinn would of kept the baby!**

**XXX**

Quinn couldn't believe how fast the hours trickled away as she leaned her head back into the headrest of the bus that was taking her and Tina back to Lima.

The young Asian girl at present had her eyes closed listening to some music on the Ipod while she looked out the window watching the scenery pass by. Sucking in a small breath she began to think about the morning after Tina's arrival when she arrived at the diner for work.

**XXX**

_"So," Markko said with a smile, "I see everything's alright."_

_Quinn couldn't help but smile at her friend thinking that he was one of the many things she'd miss about Llanview but staying there at this point wasn't an option._

_"You could say that," she replied as she tied on an apron, "I'm going back to Ohio."_

_Markko flashed a sad look to her as he was kind of hoping that maybe they could start something with one another…someday._

_"Is it cause of your friend…."_

_"Tina."_

_He nodded thinking of the girl with the colored streaks in her hair._

_"Yea, Tina…was it cause of her."_

_"Partly," Quinn admitted to him, walking over to a table she took an order before turning back to him, "and partly cause I knew my time in Llanview wasn't going to be a permanent one."_

_Markko nodded._

_"So, when do you leave."_

_"Tomorrow."_

_"Tomorrow, so your not going to even give Carlotta two weeks notice?"_

_Quinn never thought of that as she moved from one table to another._

_"I mean I can wait a few weeks to go back I guess."_

_Markko let out a laugh._

_"I was kidding about the two weeks notice thing….anyway who else knows."_

_"Actually…you're the first person I told."_

**XXX**

She smiled as she began to pop her own headphones into her ears.

Markko had been shocked that he was the first person she told and Carlotta was very understanding of the situation saying that if she ever planed to stay in town for an extended period of time again she had a job waiting for her at the diner.

There definitely wasn't anything like this Llanview hospitality that was for sure.

Later that afternoon when she headed to Hallowed Grounds to pick up Tina who was using the coffee house as a peaceful place to work on her summer reading list away from Ford's creepy looks (seriously what part of off limits did the guy not get) she had run into Starr and Hope…

**XXX**

_"So," Starr had said, "were you going to actually tell us goodbye or were you lying yesterday."_

_Quinn looked at Tina who peeked up from the copy of 'Scarlet Letter' she had been reading at the moment._

_"Don't look at me," she said innocently enough._

_"Markko told Cole," Starr said._

_Quinn just nodded._

_"I was actually planning on going to tell you after I picked Tina up," Quinn said._

_"So tomorrow…not that much time to throw you a party huh."_

_"A party…no…I don't need."_

_Starr just smiled telling her that she would get a sitter for Hope that evening and that she, Cole and Markko would be taking Quinn and Tina out for Dinner at the Palace…_

_"My dad's treat," Starr added with a smirk._

_Quinn couldn't say no to that offer as she took Tina's hand and mumbled something about taking her 'friend' to Logan's._

**XXX**

Looking over to a sleeping Tina she flashed a smile.

Dinner that night was fun and even though her friend hadn't know the other three teens that long she definitely fit right in.

That night was kind of bittersweet as everyone hugged and said their goodbyes for although Starr said she and Hope would try to be at the bus station this was the last time she'd be seeing Cole and Markko (for now).

**XXX**

_"If your ever in Ohio give me a call," Quinn said as she tossed her arms around Cole followed by Markko who whispered in her ear that he definitely would before making a snarky comment asking if she knew of any good diners that could use a bus boy._

_She did as a matter of fact know of a place but she didn't want to tempt a fate that wasn't hers by giving the boy any ideas._

**XXX**

_By the time that morning had rolled around she had wandered into the living room to see Cristian sitting there._

_"So, this is goodbye Quinn."_

_She flashed the older man a smile._

_"You make it sound so final Cristian…." She paused, "anyway did I ever mention how thankful I am for your hospitality?"_

_"Hey…if it wasn't for me you would of gotten on your bus and probably be somewhere in Canada right now."_

_Quinn laughed wondering what things would have been like if she had wound up in some small town in Toronto or something as opposed to Llanview._

_Would she of made friends?_

_Would she of eventually made her way back to Puck and Chloe?_

_Best she not dwell in it._

_"Anyway," she said with a tear in her eyes, "it's not goodbye Cristian… it's until we meet again."_

_"Until we meet again Quinn," he said as Tina piped up mentioning they had to go._

_Cristian nodded commenting to Tina how it was nice meeting her and how he wished they could of gotten to know each other more._

_Tina shyly smiled and after a few more words she was out of the apartment for good._

**XXX**

Reaching in her bag she pulled out a folded paper that was covered with incoherent scribbles thinking of the hardest of all her goodbyes.

**XXX**

_"Maybe I should have did this at the Palace last night," Starr said._

_Playing with the little girl in her mothers hands Quinn shook her head._

_"And miss saying goodbye to this cutie…I think not."_

_At seeing Quinn and Hope a serious look crossed Starr's face._

_"So do you know what you're going to say to him when you get back?"_

_The 'Him' in question was Puck and to this she shook her head._

_"No clue…but if I need any advice I know who to call to help me get a new perspective on things."_

_"And if I ever need sage advice from a fellow young mother I have your number set on speed dial."_

_Quinn was touched._

_"Really?"_

_Starr nodded and the two girls hugged one final time before Quinn joined Tina on the bus._

**XXX**

Tina's eyes soon popped open as the sounds of screeching tires filled the air. She couldn't believe her companion slept like the whole ride home. Sure she had taken a brief nap here and there but the WHOLE way…. Tina must have had some plans with Artie that she needed to be rested for though Quinn didn't want to think about this…

Speaking of Artie Abrams as she looked out the window into the moon lit bus station she saw the familiar site of the young man in his wheelchair waiting.

A smile crossed her face.

"Quinn," Artie said wheeling over to them as they got out of the bus. Tina making a jealous face before he began to mumble,'get over here woman,' in a playful tone causing the young girl to perch herself on his lap and giving him a kiss.

"I should be pissed at you right now," Quinn said placing her hand on her hips, "but I kind of want to thank you Artie."

His face flushed a bright crimson and not from the PDA session he and Tina were in the midst of either.

"T-thank me," he stuttered nervously.

"For sending your gir-," she began but paused as Tina wasn't his girlfriend and she didn't want to be reminded this blatant denial yet again, "sending Tina," she amended, "to get me…how did you know I was in Llanview anyway."

"Well there aren't too many Buenos Dias café's around and if you weren't in Llanview well then Tina would just have went to all of them till she found you."

She was touched and made her way to the young man, tossing her arms around him when suddenly a voice broke out over the muffled sounds of the station.

"Look," the voice cooed in a sweet non-badass tone, "there's mommy."

Looking up her eyes met with his and she couldn't believe she was actually getting butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh my god, Chloe's gotten so big," Quinn remarked looking at the little girl in the mans arms.

"That's what babies do mama," his voice spoke in his usual tone.

She cracked a smile.

She had missed so much of her daughter's young life cause she was stupid and knew that she regretted it…however she wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Noah," she said in a serious tone taking him off guard, she hardly ever called him Noah hell that was only reserved for his mother, sister, a handful of teachers, his Rabbi, and of coarse the perpetual thorn in his side otherwise known as Rachel Berry. However he kind of liked the way it sounded falling form Quinn's lips.

"Do you love me…"

He was definitely taken off guard.

"Of coarse I do…I mean you're the mother of my baby girl."

"But is that it…do you love me out of obligation or…" she shook her head.

"I love you Quinn…I always have and I always will."

A tear fell down her cheek.

"And I think we can do this whole family thing too," he said.

She smiled.

"Y-you do."

"I mean if you're ready for it."

She tossed her arms around him before leaning over and giving him a long passionate kiss right there in the middle of the bus station.

Yes she was definitely ready to be a family with Puck and Chloe just like Starr was with Cole and Hope…and if there was any doubts that popped into her mind at any time…well she knew she always had Starr on hand to give her a new perspective.

**XXX**

**The End**

**So was the ending worth it or was it crap…be honest! **


End file.
